


A Random Observation

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Lucy's mother and her friend have a surprising critique of the Bond film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is another one that has been bouncing around in my head, so I decided to go ahead and write it.
> 
> The afterward in the book exists, and when I found out it was in the copy I bought, I was pissed. It felt to me like this one person's personal opinion was being put forth as a definitive insight into the novel, whereas if I'd disagreed with the book in that respect... there's fanfic for that.

* * *

"Clearly she chose the wrong man, and not even for the right reason."

"There's a right reason to choose the wrong man?" Lucy asked, coming into the kitchen. She gave her mother a Snickers, hoping that she could get some answers this time. Unlikely, since her mother's best friend was also there, with her own glass of wine, but she needed to know about her father, since he could be connected to this Rittenhouse and what Flynn was doing to the past.

"Of course there is," Betsy teased. "It's called money."

Carol rolled her eyes. "It is not, though in past times that was more often a factor in marriage than it is now. Social standing, influence—political and otherwise—all of those were factors involved—"

"We're not talking about marriage," Betsy said, rolling her eyes because she'd allowed the historian to start. "We're talking about a piece of fiction."

 _"Mansfield Park?"_ Lucy asked, figuring that was a safe enough choice since it wouldn't have been altered by the changes to the time line, and she'd been rather annoyed with the afterward one critic had put on it, espousing that Franny made the "safe" choice in picking Edmund and that she could have "saved" Harry Crawford if she'd agreed to marry him.

"No, and I don't think she made the wrong choice at all," Carol said, shaking her head. "We were talking about _Weapon of Choice."_

Lucy frowned, accepting a glass from Betsy. She needed it if they were talking about that. Not that she'd had time to see it, but she could picture how bad it must be, at least in one respect. Rufus had already said it. "The Bond film?"

"Um hmm," Betsy said, taking a sip of her drink before speaking again. "Your mother feels that Lucy's decision to pick Bond at the end wasn't because of any kind of merit, any real chemistry, or even a product of the times."

"Plot device," Lucy said at the same time as her mother, who smiled at her.

"Not just that," Betsy said, almost spilling her wine. "Carol thinks that Lucy had much better chemistry with her co-worker."

Lucy choked on her wine. "What?"

Her mother shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "Really, Lucy. You were the one who said it first, back when you were still little. You said she was an idiot for picking Bond when she should have chosen Wyatt."

"I did?"

"You certainly did," her mother said. "You wanted to remake that movie so that Bond ended up alone and Lucy went off with Wyatt instead."

Lucy forced herself to nod. She wasn't going to ask any more questions, not now, but one thing was clear—she had to watch that movie.


End file.
